


[Podfic of] The Only Verdict

by isweedan



Series: [Podfic of] Double Agent Vader [12]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (but they still don't know it), Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Double Agent Vader, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Alderaan, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [00:21:59]Fialleril's Summary:In which Darth Vader prevents Leia from Force choking someone (yes, really), Leia swears revenge, an escape plan is hatched, and Luke Skywalker finally makes an appearance.Or, the destruction of Alderaan in the double agent ‘verse. Because this is Star Wars, and everything is pain.





	[Podfic of] The Only Verdict

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Only Verdict](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599363) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Fialleril's Notes:  
>  _Takes place between Bedrock and Aftermath._
> 
> _Warning for hinted reference to suicidal thoughts, from both main characters._
> 
> _Title is a quote from V for Vendetta: “The only verdict is vengeance.”_  
>  //  
> You can tell Anakin’s gotten hopelessly attached to someone when he slips up and speaks Amatakka to them. 
> 
> _Also, just in case anyone is wondering, yes, Kadee escapes the Death Star too. Anakin had her hide in his TIE fighter before the assault began, so she’s with him when he goes out ostensibly to pick off the Rebel fighters (but really to blow up the Death Star himself if it becomes necessary)._

**Length** 00:21:59

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Double%20Agent%20Vader%2011%20The%20Only%20Verdict.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a .zip file of the series,](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DAV.zip) Right-click to DL!


End file.
